Smut! A SasuxNaru special
by C-nonymous
Summary: Boy's Love theme, beware! Naruto comes home to Konoha and meets Kakashisensei. But someone is watching them, but who? A SasuxNaru special, enjoy reading minnasan!


**Author's Note:** This ficcie is dedicated to thexsadist and to all peepers who belong to the SasuxNaru community. Special thanks goes to S-P (Sinful Serenity) who beta-fied this one. And my ficcie is named thus for lack of a better title.

**Smut!** (A SasuxNaru special)

"It feels great to be back!"

The shout floated through the morning air, weaving in neatly with the sounds of a bustling village. He jumped onto the rooftops, trying to catch the early breeze. The blonde looked upon the faces of the hokages carved on the mountaintops, gazing at all the new things and familiarizing himself with everything that was—is—Konoha.

"He's as cheerful as always," Jiraiya mumbled, who was accompanying the blond-haired boy back to the village.

There was an equally familiar, lazy drawl behind him. "So it's you, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei! You still look the same!" Naruto scrambled to stand beside the white-haired jounin, handing him something that looked like a book. "Sensei, I brought this for you."

"This is...!"

He was surprised at Naruto's gift, for (shoved) in his hands was the newest of the Icha Icha series entitled—_Icha Icha Tactics_. Jiraiya could be heard grumbling from behind about his favorite student not appreciating his latest masterpiece.

"Yosh! It's time to eat! I'm gonna go ahead. I'll see you both later," Naruto said, before going off in the direction of his favorite ramen house.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been observing them in the nearby forest. Quietly, they had then started to follow Naruto... And just as the blond-haired boy was within a few meters from the ramen place, BAM!

He never knew what hit him.

"I knew I already put it in here—" Kakashi muttered, slightly panicked, rummaging through his back pockets again.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"The Icha Icha Tactics book. It's missing."

"Are you awake now, Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto woke up to the sounds of chirping birds deep inside the forest. Groggily, he searched for the source of the voice. "Sa-sasuke? What are you doing here!"

Sasuke ignored the question. "We both leave the village and when I come back, what do I find? You giving gifts to _Kakashi_." He held up the book disdainfully.

"You idiot! Ero-sennin gave me that book which I gave to Kakashi-sensei because I don't want to read that!"

"Are you sure you don't wanna read this?" the raven-haired boy asked, skimming through the contents of the book. "This seems quite _educational._.. you could learn a thing or two from this."

That comment, of course, called for Sasuke showing Naruto exactly _how._

"Sa-sasuke! What are you doing? Watch where you touch me, you perv!"

Page after page, he touched every sensitive spot.

"No... don't lick me... there... Sa... ahh... aah... stop su-suck-sucking me, you mo- mo- ooh..."

...Each sensual drawing, mouth and tongue exploring the other boy's body...

"Oww! Wha-? Don't s-stick yo... your fi-fing-er... oww... ohh... in... my... ahh... ass..."

...Taking extra care to follow the book, every step of the way, until Naruto was close to...

"Ahh! Noo... ohh! I... I can't take... it hurts, bastard! Ow... _stop!_... nng..."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi... You know you want it. Ne?"

"Sex fiend! Let _go,_ you—"

Farther back in the forest-

"Hmp. Maybe I should tell my dear foolish little brother next time that his lover's scream of sexual pleasure really sounds scary. Ah, now _this—_" Plastic bottle was waved around. "—nail polish of flashy blue looks stunning. It's _so_ me!"

"Gah! Who the hell painted my nails purple! I hate purple! I swear, next time that I see anything purple, I will crush it with my bare hands!"

"That sounds just fine with me, Kissy-chan!"

**afterthoughts:** I want to thank all those peepers who read and reviewed my previous ficcies, 'The Kyuubi Collection'. I hope you will also enjoy reading this one! Various comments and reactions are welcomed.


End file.
